


The Truth... Or Not

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Master Ben Naasade has been shrouded in mystery since his sudden arrival at the Jedi Temple. His Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi thinks he has his master's secret figured out, but does he?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 339





	The Truth... Or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltSeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltSeas/gifts), [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541162) by [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine). 



Obi-Wan hesitated. He did not need to have this conversation per se, but he was curious. He wanted to better understand his master. Obi-Wan walked to the living area where Master Ben was reading a data pad, and he placed two freshly brewed mugs of tea on the table.

  
"Master?" Obi-Wan said as he sat down next to his master.

  
"Yes, Padawan? And thank you, by the way."

  
"It was no trouble, Master." He bit his lip.

  
"What troubles you, Padawan?"

  
"It's... I just," he took a deep drink of tea before he continued, "The reason you don't talk about your past is because you were a Sith, isn't it?"

  
Master Ben nearly choked on his tea. "What gave you that idea, Padawan? Surely my training isn't so bad?"

  
"No, Master. It's not that. It's just, it fits.

  
"I mean, you don't have any sort of Temple records, and usually even Shadows have something. The Council was very quick to assume you had Fallen, and... what he saw in your lightsaber was what caused him to Fall...

  
"You can use Force Lightning... I know it's Emerald Lightning, and that is a Light technique. But it requires one to have experienced quite a bit of pain... and to have accepted it. I don't know what else could have allowed you to experienced that much pain.

  
"You are talented with a lightsaber, always one step ahead of every opponent in the Temple... You fight like you know what it is to kill someone. You've fought in a war. Anyone who has seen you work in a crisis can tell that. You've been a General. You told Master Jinn that, apparently.

  
"...And, well, Master Ben... there wasn't a Mandalorian Jedi for six hundred years, but then you showed up... and you were clearly already a Mando when you took me as your Padawan... but Mandalore has long held close relations to the Sith...

  
"...And I know Sian figured it out, Master. She said that Master Yaddle taught her the Tower of Cards technique to hide what she knew, and I do not know... what else would she need to learn a Shadow technique to hide?

  
"And anyway, who else would know the Sith's plans than a Sith?"

  
Master Ben stroked his beard for a moment. "Padawan, I had hoped you would be older when I had to tell you this: I am, I was you. I was Obi-Wan Kenobi for most of my life. I fought in a war manufactured by the Sith, which we, the Jedi, lost. I fled to Tatooine, and a sandstorm sent me back in time, to just a few weeks before I arrived in the Temple."

  
Obi-Wan looked at his master incredulously. That was ridiculous... but then again, he supposed it was only slightly more ridiculous than the idea of Master Ben being a reformed Darksider, let alone a reformed Sith. After all, if Master Ben had been a reformed Sith, wouldn't he have been able to help Quinlan. Obi-Wan sipped his tea. Master Ben could keep his secrets for now, but Obi-Wan would figure them out sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by a comment by SaltSeas in the comments of Chapter 25 of Blue_Sunshine's fic Night. Their entire Desert Storm series is truly a work of art, and I hope they don't mind me playing in their sandbox! I dedicate this fic to both of them.


End file.
